There are known various surface wall or ceiling surface repair systems that utilize a patch. These patching systems, however, require the handling of sticky, messy drywall compound and specialized knowledge and tools. Compound is measured, mixed, scooped and troweled over the patch and dries to a hardened surface, then it can be sanded smooth and flush with the surrounding wall. U.S. Patent Publication 2006/0191237, titled Drywall Repair Patch, discloses a repair patch which is pre-coated with a dry, water-hardenable cement product attached to one side of a porous substrate. While this joint repair compound is delivered with the patch substrate in place, it must be wetted and troweled smooth in the same manner as the commonly used tape and compound system. Therefore, this patch does not avoid direct contact with the messy and sticky joint compound and requires special troweling tools. Other prior art of which the Applicant is aware includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,525 entitled Drywall Patch issued to Amy, U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,861 entitled Structure and Method for Repair of Sheetrock Walls issued to Gilbreath and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0102381 entitled Drywall Patch and Method issued to McClurg. However, none of these drywall repair systems anticipate or render obvious the Applicant's drywall repair kit which provides a no-touch system of applying joint compound and which does not require expertise or special tools.